Starting the Journey
by AinsleyWright
Summary: After years of listening about spies she finally gets to learn how to be one. Is it the best thing that has ever happen in her life or will be one of the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starting a new life

Amy's POV.

I'm meeting my cousin for the first time in my life. I have never, ever met her in my 16 years 9 months and 18 days. I'm training to be a spy. See my cousin Cammie goes to a spy school for girls because when the first Gallagher girl ever wanted to be a spy (only guys were spies) she opened up her home (a mansion) the Gallagher Academy. For girls that wanted to be a spy. She is the fonder of girl spies and of the school. So my aunt Morgan is the headmistress. Her husband died when he was on a mission, so I never knew him and I knew better then to bring him up with my family. I don't know if Cammie knows about me but I did my research on her and her friends so I know a lot about them.

The school is in Roseville, Virginia. Exactly an 8 hour flight from where I live. I live all the way in California. The town there doesn't know about the school. I mean they know that it's a school but not a spy school, all they know is that is a school for rich snooty girls that are spoiled brats but really it's not. When ever they see a girl from that school they give them a Gallagher glare. No one knows where the name came from but that is what we call it.

Here is a little about me my mother is a spy she works for CIA. I mostly live with my father he is a retired spy. My mom comes home when she is off from work or not on a mission. I miss my mother a lot when I was younger she would take me every where and we always had fun but now since I'm older she has to work more and she doesn't come home much, but I have a really good relationship with my farther. He has worked so many places and I never get bored. I have also done home school almost my whole life and I have been taught some spy things. I have decoded everything that my mom has ever given to me. My dad has also taught me to become a spy. One time for Christmas I followed him to figure out what he got my mother.

I was almost done packing when my dad called up the stairs, "Amy your mom is on the phone and she wants to talk with you."

"Okay Dad." I yell back to him. I went out into the hallway and picked up the phone, "Hey Mom."

"Hey kiddo, almost done packing?"

"Yes, all I have left is a couple shirts, a skirt, a sweater, shoes, and knee high socks, and oh a pair of tights."

"That's good," and then everything got really quit. You know when everything goes awkward and you don't know what to do.

"Mo-"

"Amy, I'm sorry that I can't be there to see you off."

"No worries mom, it's fine, I don't really care." That didn't come out right.

"Wha..."

"I mean that its okay that you can't see me off not all parents can do that and there is always after break."

"Oh, okay." She sounded a little sad and I felt bad. "I better let you go finish packing, love you sweetie."

"Love you mo-"

The phone suddenly made a click and she was gone. My mother would never hang up on me, I think. I mean unless she had to go somewhere really quick? I hanged up the phone and went back to my room to finish packing. Soon after I closed my suit case and zipped it, my dad then walked into my room.

"Already to go?"

"Yep, I think so." I say and I grabbed my suit case and stuck it my other three by the door.

"Okay, let me grab your suit cases." He says.

"Okay, I can grab my shoulder bag and my hand bags." I tell him as he grabs my suit cases. I walked in front of him as we went downstairs. He was really loud, I mean he was really loud; he was a loud noisy big brother (that I don't have).

_BANG, THUMP, SMACK!_ My suit cases went. Man he needs to learn how to be more quit. How in the world he could ever be a spy with making all that noise, I wonder how he could do it.

"Dad are you okay?" I said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered back.

"Okay." I say as I reach for the car keys and the front door. Before I turned the door knob he drops all of my bags, I turned around to look at him and he says, "Opp's, sorry sweetie."

"It's okay."

I turn the front door knob and went to go unlock the car and opened the trunk. I put in my hand bags and turned a round and there he was with two of my suit cases, how he got the still puzzles me.

"Amy, there are two more suit cases at the door, how about you get into the car and I will grab them and we will be on our way."

"Sure Dad." I went and got in the passenger seat. I turned on the car and got buckled; I heard the trunk get shut and in less than a minute (exactly 32 seconds when you're a Gallagher Girl, you need to know) my dad got into the car and we were off. As we drove away from my beloved home I looked out the window, I was going to miss this place even if I going to come back home for Christmas. Later, when we were driving on the highway, it was really quite. To quite for me.

` I had to start a conversation.

"So Dad…" I turned towards him.

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering what are you going to do with Mom away and I'm at school?"

"Well I'm going back to work."

"As a spy?"

"No."

"Oh, then what are you doing?"

"Well its complicated I am helping an old friend of mine and I don't know exactly what I'm doing other than helping him."

After that it got really quite again.

"You will be home for the holiday's wont you?" I ask.

"Maybe it all depends on the future, okay.", he says while turning to me.

"I guess so." I say back to him and he turned back to the road.

"Goody." I say under my breath so he can't hear me. I was getting upset because my mom is a spy and I don't like EVER get to see her, and now my dad is helping someone and doesn't know if he will be home for Christmas.

"Honey I know that this is going to be hard for you."

"Not like it already is." I say under my breath.

"But its for the best, your Mom has a good job and you are going to a good school and you are will be spending sometime with your cousin, and I'm helping a friend in need. Also remember that I said that I might make it home for Christmas, unless my friend needs more help. You understand right?" he asks.

"Yeah, its fine Dad at least you and Mom are happy." I tell him. For the rest of the car ride was quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riding Towards the Future

_**Slam **_went the car door. I then started towards the back of the car to grab my shoulder bag and some of the handbags that I put in the trunk.

"You have your ticket correct," my farther asked me.

"Yes I do Dad, no worries." I told him.

"I was just checking."

xXx

"Next" went the man behind the counter, he sounded bored.

"Yes, hello. My daughter has some luggage for the baggage car; I was wondering where we would take it?"

"Which flight?"

"Flight 399."

"Oh, Okay you are going to go to the right and there is a counter and you will tell the lady that you are on flight 399 and she will take your luggage and get you all set up. Okay?"

"Thank you very much," my dad said.

As we moved along I could hear him say _next. _When we got to the counter with the lady we told her that I was going on to flight 399 and asked where I should put my extra luggage she said that all I needed to do was put the on the compartment and then I was already to go. We said thank you and went to go wait for my departure.

"So you're all ready, when you get to Virginia, someone will be waiting for you, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, so all I have to do is go and look for someone who will know me and take me to the school, correct?"

"Yes, more or less."

"I love you!"

"I love you too Dad."

"Here, it's a little something from your mother and me. Open it." He said giving me a small little box. It was Tiffany blue with a white ribbon. I took off the lid and inside was a bracelet; it was the most beautiful bracelet that I ever saw. It had a sliver heart and on the back it said, _with love Mom and Dad. _Around it was a chain and if you put the chain together it would say, _have fun, little princess. _It had room for a couple charms.

"Wow, thanks."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do, I love it." I said, "Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure, her you go." He helped me put it on. It was so beautiful; I couldn't stop looking at it. When I was finally able to peel my eyes away from it I looked up to find a teary eye dad. It made my heart broke. I gave him a big hug, to make him feel better.

"Flight 399, is now ready to board. Flight 399."

"Well that's me." I say as I let go of him.

"Be safe, okay."

"Always am and you to."

When I picked up my bags that I would take on the plane, I said, "I love you!"

"I love you more."

"I love you most!" I say and I started to walk to my plane.

I knew that he was going to start crying and I could also feel his eyes stare at the back of my head. I didn't turn around to wave or say one last good bye because I knew that if I do then I wouldn't be able to leave. I looked around and found some other parents crying, I was thankful that it wasn't just my dad. When I was able to board my plane, I put my bags away and sat down for my 8 hour flight.

xXx

"Please fasten your set belt for landing, and thank you for flying with John Wayne Airport, enjoy your stay." I got ready to land, I couldn't wait to stand up and stretch. After sitting down for 8 hours you really would like to stand up. After awhile, I got butterflies in my stomach. _What if I don't do well, what if the driver is late? What if Cammie, or Bex, or Liz, or Macy? What if I get on a teachers bad side? What if everybody thinks I'm a freak? _All of these what if's are bad for a spy's life. Okay, I will do fine, and it doesn't matter if no one likes me, I could do so much more. So what if I get on a teachers bad side, I can always get back on the good side. I was thinking.

When I got all my bags and was hauling them to the main lobby, I saw a lady with a sign that had my name on it. I headed towards her. "Hello are you Amy?"

"Yes I am. How are you doing?" I answer back and I put my bags on the floor and extended my hand. She shook it and said, "Here let me grab some of your bags."

"Thank you."

When we stepped out into the bright sunlight, I had to blink a couple of times, it was really bright and it was almost blinding me. I then saw a limo. I mean every girl that goes to the Gallagher Girl academy gets to ride in a limo. It was amazing it would be my second time that I get to ride in a limo. I learned that my driver name was Ms. Carlson. She took all my suit cases and most of my hand bags to the trunk and then came around to open the door for me. When I got in I was fascinated by everything. It was so much cooler than the limo that I rode in before. The seats, TV, glass wall, the sun roof, a phone, a snack table, and last but not least a whole bunch of buttons. (Something about me, I love buttons.)

After we set off towards the school and I was behaving, I finally got the nerve to push the button for the glass window to roll down so I could speak to Ms. Carlson. "So cool," I murmured under my breath. "Ms. Carlson, do you mind if I open up the sun roof and poke my head out?" I was hoping that she would say yes. "Knock yourself dead, just please don't leave a mess back there. The last time the girl left a huge mess; there were crumbs on the floor, dirt on the seats, finger prints on the window…"

I never heard the rest of the sentence because my head was out of the sunroof. I loved when the wind would rush through my hair. It also made my mouth dry but I had a great big smile on my face and it made my eyes all watery but it was an amazing feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving

**Amy's POV**

When I got tired of all the wind and my mouth is all dry I went back inside. My driver was still rambling. I blocked her out and started to think about things. Mostly about school. It's the beginning of school, well, two days after the first day, and I was wondering how it would be. I mean it was the first time I will have gone to visit. I mean I have seen pictures and my mom told me about it. I was nervous but it was a good nervous.

Then, Ms. Carlson told me that the school was at the next turn. I was so excited I looked out of the window. The school was like a castle. It had towers and a forest, with a pond and a brick road. It was amazing. Then I saw five people; my aunt, Cammie, and her three friends Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"Girls, I would like," my aunt was saying. "You too meet Amy." Ms. Carlson opened my door and I stepped out of the limo. All of them were staring at me but I was staring at them too.

My aunt Morgan started toward me, "Hello, Amy."

"Hello, Ms. Morgan."

"Girls, this is Amy, Cammie's cousin."

**Cammie's POV**

"What!" I thought my mom just said that this new girl, Amy, was my cousin. Bex, Liz, and Macey also said, "What?"

My mother was saying something to Amy. I was still coming out of shock when my mom turned to me. "Cammie, come say hi and introduce yourself, you haven't her since you were one years old."

I walked up to her, I mean Amy, and said, "Hi… Amy."

"Hey…"

"Um, I'm Cammie, I guess your cousin."

"Yeah, I'm Amy." She put her hand in front as if she wanted to shake it. I shook her hand, just to be nice.

"Um, Amy, I would like you to meet Bex, Liz, and Macey."

"Hi, hey, you're the Vice President's daughter right?"

"Yeah, I am, uh, thanks. I'm Macey."

"Nice to meet you Macey, Bex, Liz."

My mother gave me a look. I gave her one back.

"Um, Amy… you will be sharing a suite with us, okay."

"Sure, but I thought it was four a suite, right?"

"Yes, but every other suite has four and we thought you would like to be with us." I said.

"Also, you can get to know Cammie more," my mother said.

"Oh, okay."

"It might be a little small but it will work."

"Where are your bags?"

"Right here," Amy went to the back of the limo and reached in and pulled out a shoulder bag and three hand bags. Ms. Carlson was at the back of the limo with Mr. Smith, getting out the suitcases. Man this girl must have a lot of stuff. I mean, she has more than what Macey brought.

"How about we go inside," said my mother,

"Okay," I said. I followed Bex, Liz, Macey, and Amy. She was really quiet.

"Make her feel welcome," my mother whispered to me.

"I will," I whispered back.

"Okay, because she has had a hard life, Cammie. I will tell you tomorrow at Sunday's dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

We all went into my mother's office.

"Umm, Ms. Morgan…"

"Call me Aunt Morgan, if you want too."

"Why is there a code Red, I know all about the school?"

"Yeah, but it's still for safety, you know, just in case."

"Okay."

"Here is a map around the school, the girls can show you around since its Saturday and there's no school.

"Also are your classes I know you're a freshman, but since your new, you will be joining the 7th Grade."

"Enjoy that," Macey said.

"Macey was new last year and she was a newbie."

**Amy's POV**

We were sitting in the headmaster's office. I will be in all the 7th Grade classes. I think by Christmas I might be in higher classes, Macey did.

"Amy, I hope you enjoy coming here."

"Thank you, Aunt Morgan."

"Come on, Amy, we can show you around," Cammie said.

All four of them got up and I got up and followed them out the door. I saw Ms. Carlson and a guy carrying my suitcases. I followed Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Mace down the hall. "This is where the cow is." I already knew all of this, but they just kept on talking.

"And here's the library."

They kept on walking and I poked my head in the library. It was amazing. I walked in, forgetting about the others. The library had a fire place and window seats, tables with chairs for studying, and a whole bunch of cooks.

"Wow…"

I love libraries, most people think I'm crazy but I don't. It's weird, my mother doesn't like to reading other than a magazine, and she mostly likes action. My father only likes to look at car magazines. I'm total opposite of them.

"Amazing, huh?" Came a voice, a guy's voice. I sort of freaked out. I turned around and there was a guy (most girls would say he was hot). "You must be Amy, Ms. Morgan's niece and Cammie's cousin."

"Ah huh."

"I'm Mr. Solomon, the couert AP's teacher, nice to meet you." He put the hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Yeah, I'm Amy."

"Let me guess, you like to read books and spend time in a library."

"Yes, I love libraries and books."

"I like libraries too, there nice and quiet."

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you enjoy coming here, see you later." Mr. Solomon said.

"Bye."

"Amy, we were down the hallway and you weren't there," Cammie said. "What did Mr. Solomon want?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, well come on," Cammie said.

"We want to show you our room," Liz said.

"Okay, let's go," and we walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cammie's POV

I was some what upset with Amy. I mean I love the library but we were in the middle of the tour and she completely ignored us. She is also my cousin and I never even knew I had one, well I guess that one isn't her fault but she seemed to know me really well. We are both sixteen, I had a cousin for sixteen years and who knew about her? I currently didn't. My mom had a lot of explaining to do.

When we got to our room we saw that the extra bed was all built and the sheets were nicely folded on the bed. I went and sat on my bed. Macy, Liz, and Bex went and sat on their beds. Amy went to her bed and sat her bags on it. Her suitcases were at the end of the bed. She went and grabbed the first suitcase and tossed it on her bed. She started to unpack her bags. I saw Macy get up and went to our closet to make room in it. _Great now we get even less room in our closet. _I mean I don't have a lot of things to put in my closet but it was small and we were going to get new dresses this year like one or two and I still had the strapless dress my mother got me. (Long story)

"So what side are you from?" Macy asked. I was curious myself.

"What do you mean," Amy asked.

"Are you from her mom's or dad's side?" Bex replied to that question before Macy could.

"Oh, I am from her mom's I guess." Amy said.

"What!" Macy, Bex, and Liz said. Now my mother had a lot more to explain.

Amy's POV

All of Cammie's friends were looking at me like I was crazy. Even Cammie looked shocked.

"What?" I asked them.

"Your mom is Abby." Macy told me.

"Yeah so what does that have to do anything?" I asked her.

"My aunt got married and had you, my cousin." Cammie told me.

"Yeah she has been married for about eighteen years now." I told her as if she didn't know.

"Wow, she didn't tell anyone about this. Why?" Cammie asked.

"I don't know, she is a spy and I am only allowed to know so much about her." I told them.

"So you should a least now some things about it." Macy complained.

"Sorry, that I don't know more." I told her.

"I wish you knew more, I mean you are her daughter so you would get more access to her." Bex said.

"Well she goes on a lot of missions and I don't get to see her much." I admitted. I finished unpacking and stuck my suitcases under my bed. It was a tight fit but I was able to put all four of mine under my bed. I put my hand and shoulder bags on the foot post of my bed. _My backpack!_

"Oh no!" I cried.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I left my backpack at home, in my room." I told them.

"Can't your Dad bring it?" Liz asked.

"No, it is an eight hour flight from where I live to where we are." I told her that. (I thought she would know that)\

"Oh," was all that she said. I think she started to try to calculate where I live.

"How about you use your shoulder bag. It looks big enough to carry our books around. It is also cute." Macy said.

"Well a least I have a bag." I said.

"It's time for dinner." Bex said.

"Yes, I am starving." Liz said.

"You think you are starving I'm starving." Bex said.

"I'm just plain hungry" Cammie said.

"So where are we eating?" I asked, I was also hungry.

"Oh, we get to eat in our room tonight and tomorrow night." Liz said.

"Then we will get the welcome back dinner." Bex said.

After we had piled up our trays of food we headed back to our rooms. We were all station on the floor with our food between us and in front of us. We had napkins, chip bags, and soda cans on the floor. We were so not the cleanest group. Next came the questions.

"So Amy…" Macy started.

"Yes, Macy." I replied.

"Tell us about yourself." She told me.

"Um, what is there to tell?" I ask.

"Well you can tell use about your parents?" Bex said.

"Or you can talk about what you have learned and how much you know?" Liz said.

"Or do you have any boyfriends?" Macy asked.

"Or you can tell use what you want to tell us." Cammie said.

_Thanks Cammie. _

"Or you guys can tell me about yourself. I know a lot about you but I don't know everything." I tell them.

"Well Cammie is totally the chameleon. She littlery disappears in front of your eyes. Liz is the genius who can hack into anything. Macy is the cute, super hot one and I am the strong one." Bex Said. "Now it is your turn."

"Um, okay." I say. "Well my mom is a spy as you know; my dad is a retired spy. He is now going to be helping a friend. I don't know who or where. It is a top secret. It has something to do with an agency. He won't tell me anything else." I tell them.

"Oh, top secret." Bex said. She had a look in her eye and was looking more like staring at Cammie.

"No Bex, I'm a really done with that this time." Cammie was saying. She was also shaking her head.

"Liz, what is going on?" I whisper to her because she was next to me. Macy started to get a big grin on her face.

"Sometimes when Cammie goes to have dinner with her mother on Sunday she spies for us." Liz said.

"Oh, does Bex always get that crazy look into her eyes? Also what is she spying for?"

"You, of course." Macy said

"Wait, what? Why is she spying for me?" I ask everyone.

"Well you want to know more about what your father is doing, don't you?" Bex asked looking towards me.

"I guess but I don't really care." I tell her.

"Well you should care." Bex was saying.

"Cammie you don't have to spy if you don't want to. My father will tell me when he can or when he wants." I tell her.

"Thanks." Cammie replied. I caught Bex giving me a look. I don't know how to describe it but I think she is up to no good.

"Anyway, tell us more about yourself." Macy said.

"What else do you want to know?" I ask her.

"Well do you have any siblings?" Cammie asked.

"No, it is only me." I tell her. I think she was glad that I was the only one.

"Have you traveled anywhere?" Bex asked me.

"I have been to Ireland and all fifty states of the United States." I told Bex.

"Wow." Liz said.

"Now about boys." Macy said.

"What about boys?" I ask.

"Do you have a boyfriend? If you don't do you like someone? Does anyone like you? Do you know anybody who is cute? Do you know a lot of guys?" Macy kept on going on and on.

"Macy!" I said.

"Yes." She said finally stopping.

"First I don't have a boyfriend. I think that is a little weird. I wouldn't know what to do anyway. I don't like anyone. Sometimes I think, well I know that I am much smarter than them. It is just plain weird if you know more than him. Many guys do like me. I like them – well most of them- as friends. I don't think any of the guys I know are cute. Sorry." I say.

"Wow," Cammie said. Bex looks like she doesn't care. (She really doesn't) Liz was still probably trying to figure out a problem and I just gave her more details. Macy looks like this was really fun.

A knock came to the door. "What was that?" I asked.

"That means that it is time for bed," Bex said.

"Isn't it still summer time?" I ask.

"Yes but we only have one more day and then it is the welcome back dinner and then we have the first day of school." Cammie said.

"Ugh, but yes going back to learning about spies." Macy said.

"Yes, we only have 34 hours and 30 minutes left of summer till the welcome back dinner." (Authors note: I think everyone knows who said that.)

"Thanks Liz." Bex, Macy, and Cammie said. One of them threw there pillow at Liz. It smacked her on the head. "Thanks for the extra pillow," Liz said.

We all finished getting into bed and turned off our lamps. My first day here and it was okay. I was replying all of today in my mind when I fell asleep.


End file.
